


The Kid's Totally Know.

by theangelanddean



Series: Apple Pie Lives [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Secret dating, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas both hate their children's teacher and well, they show her her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kid's Totally Know.

“Dean, I’m telling you. She is like the worst teacher ever.” Claire complained. 

Cas flips the pancake over on the pan and shakes his head fondly. Seeing his daughter complain to his neighbor about her teacher makes him feel like what if he stayed at his house forever. They would be a perfect father daughter pair. 

“Yeah, you should listen to her talk about homosexuals in the worst way possible.” Mary interjects. 

“Wait, what?” Dean darkly says. 

“Yep. It freaking sucks.” Mary moans around her fork, “Oh my god, Cas. These are the best pancakes I’ve ever tasted! You should be my dad instead.” 

“Hey, that’s so not cool, Mary.” Dean teases but looks towards Cas as if he is processing the idea of adding him to the family. 

Claire watches Dean stare at her father and slyly smiles. She nudges Mary’s food and indicates the eyeing. They both look at each other with knowing glances. They needed to get their fathers together. And two 15-year-old girls will go to any lengths to get their way. 

“Well, we’re gonna be late for the bus.” Mary jumps up and kisses her dad’s cheek. “Bye!” 

Cas tosses both Claire and Mary an apple. 

“You both behave.” He says. 

“We’ll try!” They yell in unison. 

“Hey, Cas. Have I ever told you how happy I am Mary and Claire became best friends?” Dean says as he leans against the counter next to Cas. 

“Yes. Dean. You say that everyday.” Cas smiles. “Anyway, why do you do that?” 

“I-I just…” Dean stammers. “I’m just glad I met you.” 

“Really?” Cas smirks and turns off the stove. “Are you sure? I can be a handful.” 

“I am. And you’re perfect.” Dean whispers as he leans down to capture Cas’s lips with his own. 

Cas smiles into the kiss and pulls back. “We should tell those two.” 

“I think Claire already know something is happening. I saw her giving Mary a _knowing glance_.” Dean shrugs. “Or they are going to make a plan to get us together.” 

“Well, all they had to do was become friends and introduce each other.” Cas grabs some honey and pours it on to his pancakes, “Don’t you have to open the shop today?” 

“Shit Benny is going to kill me.” Dean grabs his jacket is about to run out. 

“Dean, you forgot something.” Cas yells. 

“Shit right.” Dean jogs back and grabs the back of Cas’s head and connects their lips. 

Cas’s eyes flutter shut and he deepens the kiss. It wasn’t that they didn’t want their children to know that they got together. They just wanted to keep something to themselves before bringing in the both of them. Also, they are scared out of their mind of what would happen if they knew. 

Dean pulls back with a large grin on his face. “Bye, baby.” He whispers as he turns to leave. 

“Dean.” Cas laughs. 

“What?” Dean smirk. “Want another one already?” 

“I meant you forgot your keys.” Cas smiles. “But the kiss was appreciated.” 

Cas grabs the keys and walks over to Dean and gives them to him. Dean sported an embarrassing blush on his face and Cas loves it. Who knew that he would fall for the car mechanic next door when he moved here? But he is glad he did.

He pecks a kiss on Dean’s lips and ushers him away; letting him know that they are having dinner together today. 

 

“DAD!” Claire yells into the house. 

“In the office!” 

“Dad, so you have a teacher conference with Ns. Naomi today.” She says from the office’s doorway. 

Cas’s fingers freeze on his keyboard. Conference? With Ms. Naomi? Why? 

“Claire… what did you do?” He turns around cautiously. 

“Nothing. Mary and I just told her that there was nothing wrong with same sex marriage and the SCOTUS made the right choice.” She explains as she takes his laptop. 

“Hey, you’re working on the other book again.” Claire scrolls up to read the part he wrote. 

“Claire, you’re not changing the topic.” 

“Yes I am.” Claire gasps. “You totally wrote Dean into the book!” 

“No I didn’t.” 

“Yes, you did.” 

“No.” 

“Really? Then why is Zach a car mechanic who loves classic rock and has a thing for pie? And is Zach in a relationship with Kyle?!” Claire exclaims. “But Kyle is totally you!” 

“Claire. No.” Cas panics. 

“No?” Claire puts down the laptop. “Dad? Do you like Dean?” 

“I-I-I-“ Cas starts trying to lie. 

“You do like him!” Claire yells. “I so have to tell Mary this.” 

“No! Claire—“ Cas tries to explain. 

“It’s okay. We won’t tell Dean.” She winks and runs off. 

_Shit_ Cas scrambles for this phone and dials Dean’s number. 

_”Hello! This is Cowboy the stripper. How may I pleasure you today, blue eyes?”_ Dean says through the phone. 

“Usually I would go on with this but Claire just found out that I have a crush on you.” Cas rambles out. 

_”Wait. That just means she thinks you like me. She doesn’t know about our relationship. You’re cool.”_ Dean sooths. 

“That’s true.” 

_”Yeah it is. Also, you have a crush on me? That’s so embarrassing.”_ Dean jokes. 

“Hilarious, Dean. A Parks  & Rec reference? I’m hanging up now.” Cas says with a monotone voice. 

_“Wait no. Did Claire tell you I need to go see Ms. Naomi cause Mary decided to back talk her.”_

“I need to go too. Apparently both Mary and her talked back.” Cas sighed. “Dean, I don’t want to go see a freaking homophobic teacher.” 

_“Hey, I know. Me neither. But at least we’ll be together. Okay?”_

“Okay. I’ll see you then.” 

 

Both Dean and Cas sit in the uncomfortable desks in front of Ms. Naomi. She keeps talking about how loud Mary and Claire are during class, how much they don’t pay attention or how badly they are doing in class. Dean’s fist was clenched under the desk and Cas couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, hoping Dean wouldn’t lose his patience. 

“Also, any type of illicit talk is forbidden in my classroom!” Naomi screeches. 

“What do you mean?” Cas asks. 

“They talk about how two men can get together. It’s completely against the Bible. It’s disgusting. It’s tainting my classroom environment. You two should teach your children and take them to Church.” She sneers. 

Dean stands up; ready to give a punch but Cas puts his hand on his shoulder. 

“Just so you know, Ms. Naomi. We will be taking both our children out of this class and placing her in Ms. Ellen’s classroom. We cannot let some homophobic badger her hate into my children.” Cas says calmly as he sees Naomi’s mouth open widely. “Also, you are worried about how your classroom environment is getting tainted with my daughter’s thoughts? Let me taint it some more.” 

Cas pulls Dean’s head down and kisses him. Dean responds enthusiastically and wraps his hands around Cas’s waist. They both ignore the protests Naomi yells out as they smile into each other. 

Pulling apart, Dean turns to Naomi, “What he said.” And Dean pulls Cas out of her classroom. 

 

Mary and Claire finished up their burger on the impala as both their fathers come out of the school, hand in hand. 

Mary nudges Claire’s shoulder. “Look! They’re holding hands!” She whispers. 

“Dad? Dean? Are you not telling us something?” Claire asks. 

“Well, Claire. Your dad and I have been going out for 3 months and honestly, we wanted to tell both of you but we weren’t sure were this was going.” Dean starts. 

“But now I know where it’s going. Mary, I love your father.” Cas finishes. 

“Wait, you…love…” Dean stammers. 

“It’s okay, Dean.” Cas smiles. “You don’t—“ 

“Holy shit, Cas. I love you too!” Dean practically jumps into Cas’s arms. “I love you too.” 

Claire pulls out ten dollars and passes it to Mary. 

“Told you they were together.” She smirks. “And Uncle Sam owes me an iPhone 6.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr


End file.
